Transcendence of Rassilon
The Transcendence of Rassilon (January 25th) is a holiday dedicated to understanding the consequences of mislead passion and impulsivity characteristic with the Prydonian Chapter, named after the founder of the Prydonian Chapter (and of Gallifrey), Rassilon. It is so named to recognize the importance Rassilon has had on the history of Gallifrey, as along with the other founders, his legacy transcends death. The name is also relevant because Rassilon has still been shown in the TV show Doctor Who, having been revived for the Time War. As New Gallifrey has many members who are fictionkin with "characters" from Doctor Who, this is significant. Standard Ritual Today is a day to remember the times when we have, through our own passion, ignored others with important things to say. When we did not care for others committed to the same cause we were. When we did not value voices because of our own prejudices May we gain the wisdom to recognise such times and the will to ensure that we do not repeat them. It is a day to mourn what has been done That has resulted in harm Through vanity or obsession, Through ignorance, willful or not, May we gain the wisdom to recognise such times and the will to ensure that we do not repeat them. If alone, the following is said: Shadows hide me, stars guide me. If within a group, the following is said: Shadows hide you from what may harm you, Stars guide you to the Truth. 2018 Ritual During the 2018 ritual for the Transcendence of Rassilon, the following was said prior to the beginning of the standard ritual: Today we gather to recognize the transcendence of Lord Rassilon Prydonius, President of Gallifrey and all her dominions, into the legendary figure to whom Gallifreyan culture owes so much and from whose continued presence and leadership New Gallifrey is privileged to derive enormous benefits. The wisdom and will of Rassilon guides us all, as his legacy provides each of us with important lessons to consider in our own lives. Passion, appropriately directed, is an enormously powerful and creative force -- such as the passion which Lord Rassilon harnessed to create the Time Lords and Gallifreyan culture as we know it now. Improperly handled or permitted to grow unchecked to all-consuming levels of obsession, that same force of passion can become single-minded and destructive. Once-positive passion can lead to ignoring all warning signs of possibly being on a wrong path. Overly zealous focus on one’s own opinions could lead one to ignore anything which is extraneous or contrary to one’s own perceived correct course of action. If permitted to grow out of control, passion can lead to a path lined with flaws: cruelty and cultivated ignorance in particular, by ignoring the input of others due to arrogance, prejudice, or indifference. Passion must be kept in perspective. It is important to have balance in all things. Everything has a natural cycle. The flow of things, of space and time, should be respected insofar as possible. Yes, where improvements can be made - especially to address clear problems - they often should be. However, one must weigh such possibilities carefully. To do otherwise is to risk creating an imbalance which can have enormous consequences. In both choosing how to direct one’s passion and determining when a natural cycle must be respected, one must possess wisdom and exercise it well. That is the key lesson of this day: seek to do as the Rassilon of legendary prominence as Gallifrey’s preeminent Lord President did, and cultivate wisdom. It is no accident that every President of the High Council of Gallifrey and All Her Dominions is also Holder of the Wisdom of Rassilon -- it is this wisdom which Lord Rassilon eventually developed throughout his lives and continues to use to guide our people.Category:Holidays Category:Death Days Category:Holidays linked to the Founders Category:Rituals